


Baby, You Have No Idea

by WolfandOwl



Series: Werewolf Richie [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Inflation, M/M, Mating Bites, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfandOwl/pseuds/WolfandOwl
Summary: Eddie has a request for Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Werewolf Richie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Baby, You Have No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand!

Embarrassment burned Eddie’s ears as he sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Richie was still asleep, and the house was eerily quiet, leaving Eddie to his thoughts. After Richie had fallen asleep the night before, Eddie had snuck off to the bathroom to take care of the load inside of him. He had spent over an hour pressing on the swell of his belly and moaning as Richie’s cum dripped out of him.

The memory caused Eddie to moan, and he subconsciously brought his hand to his flat belly, missing the stretch and fullness. Even the grumbling and churning had felt amazing. His hands clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to feel it again, but he couldn’t just ask Richie, could he? 

Realistically, he knew that Richie would be enthusiastic about the request, but Eddie was ashamed to be so focused on himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Richie padding down the hallway, until he laid a hand of his back.

“Morning, Spaghetti. You feeling ok? You’re kind of flushed”. Eddie gulped and lowered his head. “Eds, what’s wrong?” Richie asked, stroking Eddie’s cheek. Eddie slowly looked into Richie’s eyes and sighed. “I need you to come in me again”.

Richie grinned and rubbed Eddie’s thigh. “Okay, but don’t I already do that everyday?” Eddie scowled and flicked his nose. “No, I mean in your wolf form,” he mumbled. Richie raised his eyebrows and took a step back. 

Eddie immediately tried to turn away, worried that Richie was offended. “Hey, no, Eddie!” Richie scrambled to wrap his arms around the other man and rest his chin on his head. “I’d love to! I just wasn’t sure if you wanted to do it again”. Eddie turned to stare at him. “Richie. I literally couldn’t stop rubbing my belly and moaning. Yes, I want to do it again”. Richie paused for a moment, and Eddie glanced down to see a bulge forming in his sweat pants. 

***  
Eddie lay sprawled on the bed, moaning as Richie’s rough tongue dragged across his hole. The smear of Richie’s wet nose, paired with his soft fur was driving him crazy. “You ready, Spaghetti?” Richie growled, and Eddie nodded frantically. He gasped when he felt the head of Richie’s cock rubbing against his hole, before it pushed in roughly. 

“God, Rich, fuck...” Eddie sighed as his hand moved to his lower belly, feeling it slowly bulge out as Richie’s cock filled him. Richie’s clawed hands suddenly gripped his waist, and he cried out as the werewolf’s powerful hips pounded against his own. “Harder, Rich!” Eddie cried, and Richie growled. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Eddie sobbed as Richie brushed against his prostate. “You won’t! I promise”. He cried out as Richie pounded harder. “I’m going to mate you, Eds!” Richie grunted, before sinking his teeth into Eddie’s neck. Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, clamping down around Richie’s cock. He jumped in shock as Richie let out a blood curdling howl, before shoving his knot into Eddie and coming. 

Eddie’s eyes slid closed and he sighed contentedly as his hands slid down to his belly. The swelling started down near his own cock, before filling up and moving up toward his ribs. The heat spread through his body as his belly continued to swell. Shaky hands massaged the taut skin to allow Richie’s come to completely fill him up. 

“Oh fuck, feel it, Richie,” Eddie sighed, before grabbing Richie’s hand to join his own on his belly. Richie groaned and rubbed softly, licking at the bite on Eddie’s neck. Eddie blushed as he remembered Richie’s fantasy from the last time they had sex while Richie was shifted. “You bred me up so good, Rich,” he sighed. Richie froze, pressing his hand harder into Eddie’s belly. “How many pups to you think there will be?”

Richie growled, beginning to rub in large circles over the swell. “A whole litter. God, Eds, you’ll get so big, all full of my pups”. Eddie moaned and pressed back onto Richie, causing the werewolf to come again. Eddie cried out, grabbing at the curve of his belly. “I’m too full, Richie! I can’t stretch anymore!” 

Richie purred, and carefully turned Eddie on his knot, so he was laying on his back. At this angle, Eddie’s belly rose up like a mountain, the skin pulled taut and shiny. It gurgled unhappily at the movement, and Eddie massaged the arc, just under his ribs. “You’ll be okay, Eds,” Richie assured him, practically drooling at the sight of the love of his life so full of his seed. “God, Eds, you look pregnant already”. On an impulse, Richie smacked Eddie’s belly, and moaned as it jiggles slightly. It was so full that the skin couldn’t allow the wobble like last time. 

Eddie’s cock had filled up, and strained against the curve of his belly. Richie arched his back and leaned down, engulfing it into his warm mouth. Eddie cried out, dripping Richie’s soft fur. “Imagine how big I’d get Richie,” he sighed, rubbing his belly affectionately as it grumbled and vibrated, attempting shift and stretch to accommodate Richie’s seed. He loved how big he could get, appearing as if he’d swallowed a watermelon whole. 

His orgasm hit him like a freight train, and Richie grunted as he swallowed all of it. After he licked his lips clean, he moved on to dragging his tongue across Eddie’s belly, laying his hand on it protectively. “Would you really have my pups if you could?” He asked, looking into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie smiled, conveying all the love he felt for Richie on his face. “You know I would, Richie”.

Richie purred as he looked down at Eddie’s belly again and nuzzled against it. “I love you so much Eds.” “I love you too Rich”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
